Dance of Fate
by Sabby-chan Yaoi Fan
Summary: Yami meets Yuugi, Ryou Meets Bakura, you get it YAOI! RyouBakura YamiYuugi
1. Yami, meet Yuugi

BEEP BEEP BEEP  
  
  
  
Yami buried his head under his pillow to try and drown out the sound that his alarm was making. Not succeeding he pulled the annoying little clock out from the plug and threw it across the room. He gave a deep sigh and flung himself back onto the bed. He looked up to the ceiling. Saw the little stars he had placed up there as a child, then how he had tried to rip them off. He glanced around his room, the walls covered in posters and calendars, clothes all over the place, and probably some other stuff he didn't even want to see.   
  
  
  
Out came another sigh, and he got up and scratched around for clothes to wear. He would have to do some laundry soon. When he finally found what to wear his dad was yelling up at him that he was going to be late.   
  
  
  
"I'll be down in a minute! Shut up already!" Yami called down. He hated his father. Thought it would be better if he died, same go with his young slut of a girlfriend. She had the traditional slut bleached blond hair with brown roots and big breasts. How his father ever found her attractive he would never know!   
  
  
  
Yami ran downstairs and poured a bowl of cereal. He plopped himself down across from his dad and the slut.   
  
  
  
"You'd better not be late Yami. It's your first day at Dimono High. You want to make a good impression." His father said, trying to sound encouraging.  
  
  
  
"Whatever." Was all Yami said.   
  
  
  
He finished his cereal and threw the bowl in the sink causing it to shatter and his dad to yell at him. Yami only snickered, grabbed his bag and walked out the door.   
  
  
  
He made sure to slam the big door so the sound would echo through the house. While walking to school, he had a lot of girl's oogling him. Not that he gave any notice to it; they were just a waste of time. It was September and he was going to his first day of school along with all the other students. Only he was new... and very good looking.   
  
  
  
And, as fate would have it, a fimiliar girl was also oogling the unknowing Yami. The one with blue eyes, short brown hair, and a huge rack! Yes, you guessed it, there was Anzu, standing in the middle of all the girls, oogling away.   
  
  
  
When Yami walked buy them she purked up, sticking her boobs out so 'everyone' noticed them, and tryed her best to look as sexy as she could. (A/N: *Falls on the floor laughing* A-anzu being...Sexy?! Hahahahahaha!) Then, Yami came closer, and closer, and closer, and passed her without a second glance.   
  
  
  
Anzu blinked in suprise. 'Why didn't he look???' she thought angerly to herself. 'She did the whole purkey thing which got every guy. AND she looked as sexy as she could! 'She didn't get it. Oh well, she'll get him later with her charm. (A/N: What charm?) So, with a flick of her hair, she walked towards the school, and Yami. Who she was planning to just, accidently fall onto when she cought up with him.   
  
  
  
So, Anzu began running after Yami. Looking like a chicken with a broken leg, and finally cought up with him.   
  
  
  
"Hi!" Anzu said out of breath.  
  
  
  
"Hm? Er, hi." Yami said.  
  
  
  
Anzu straightned up and purked out her breasts. "So, your new?"  
  
  
  
Yami cringed at the sight before him. Why did girls always have to do that? Honestly, it doesn't help one bit.   
  
  
  
"Ya." Was all he said.  
  
  
  
"Well then! How about I show you around the school? We could get to know eachother." Said Anzu.   
  
  
  
"Umm, I don't think so. Someone's allready assigned to show me around the school." With that said, Yami turned and walked away.  
  
  
  
Anzu stood there with her mouth hanging open. Why didn't he ask her out? Why didn't he do, anything! She didn't get it, not like she get's much. Every other guy she wanted she got, and she was going to get him! No matter what it took!   
  
  
  
She nodded to herself, admiring her perfect plan, and walked towards the school.  
  
  
  
Yami walked through the doors and into the main hall. There were alot of kids pushing about, yelling, cursing, laughing and such. He made his way to the office, with much diffucitly I might add, and walked in. The office was like any other office you've seen, it had a few secretaries at there desks, typing away on the computer infront of them or speaking on the phone. Walls filled with notices about really random things, and some chairs for people to wait.   
  
  
  
Yami walked up to one of the secretaries and asked politely, "I'm new here, was there a person who was supposed to show me around?"  
  
  
  
"What's your name please?" The secretary asked.  
  
  
  
"Umm, Yami Mutou" (A/N: Is that how you spell it?) Yami said.  
  
  
  
She clicked the mouse a few times, tapped a few keys on the keyboard, and with a satisfied grunt she said, "Ah yes, Yami Mutou. I'll call for the person who is to show you around. Yugi!"  
  
  
  
A little head popped out from behind a door. Yami caught his breath. He was beautiful! And resembled him in many ways. He had the same crown above his head, only lacking the blond streaks shooting up, and his eyes were more round and showed pure innocence. Where as Yami's were sharp and dark. He really resembled an angel. Completely.  
  
  
  
"Hai? Did you need me for something?" Yugi asked trying to balence the load of books he was holding.   
  
  
  
"Ya, show this young lad around the school and where his classes are and such." the secretary replyed, going back to the computer.  
  
  
  
"Umm, ok-Aah!" Yugi tripped over his feet and ended up dropping all the books he was carrying, then almost fell untop of them but Yami caught him just in time.   
  
  
  
Yugi let out a little squeak and tryed to regain balence. Once he did he started picking up the books he had dropped. Yami knelt down and helped. Yugi, before now, hadn't noticed that Yami was even there.   
  
  
  
"Oh my goodness I'm sorry! I didn't introduce myself." Yugi said standing up holding half the books he was before. 'This is strange, it's like I know him or something' Yugi thought. "I'm Yugi Mouto."  
  
  
  
"I'm Yami Mutou. I'm new this year." Yami said. 'Wate a second, do I know him?'  
  
  
  
"A-Hi Yami" Yugi said, plopping the books on the right shelf.  
  
  
  
Yami just looked at the shelf, not sure what to do about it. Yugi giggled and showed Yami where the books went. When that was done, Yugi and Yami left the office and he started showing Yami around the school.  
  
  
  
"So, where's your first class?" Yugi asked.  
  
  
  
"Umm... Science room 208" Yami said, looking at his new schedule (A/N: How do you spell that?).  
  
  
  
"Really? That's my first class too." Yugi smiled. "Can I see your schedule?"  
  
  
  
Yami nodded and handed the little piece of paper. Yugi studied it for a wile and smiled.  
  
  
  
"Well, it seems we have every class together... odd. Oh well. I can show you to each one I guess." Yugi said, trying to hide the smile that was creeping to his face. 'Why do I feel the need to be close to him? I don't even know him.'  
  
  
  
"Aa, that would be nice. Arigatou." Yami said, smiling alittle.   
  
  
  
Yugi and Yami walked around for a little bit then the bell rang and they went to there home room. Surprisingly, they had the same home room too. They got there lockers and dropped some stuff off into them, and headed to there first class.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Me: Okay, sorry that was a little short, I'll try and make up for it next chappie^^ That's when Ryou and Bakura meet again XP  
  
  
  
Jan: Oh joy..  
  
  
  
Ryou: *on Bakura's lap* So, we meet next chappi? Didn't we allready meet?  
  
  
  
Me: That was in Travlin' Soldier, remember you died??   
  
  
  
Ryou: O ya...*zones out*  
  
  
  
Bakura: Ryou...Ryou....Ryou....RYOU!  
  
  
  
Ryou: EEP! oh, sorry kura-kun^^  
  
  
  
Bakura: Iie, now. I'm a little bord, and horney...so....*grabs Ryou and drags him into another room*  
  
  
  
Me: *hears odd noises* Riiiiite...... Okay...^^


	2. Bakura, meet Ryou

Chappie 2~~~~~~ The second meeting~~~~~~~  
  
Disclamer- I own zip, zilch, nadda, O hold on! I do own the plot ^_^  
  
Bakura sat in English class, not really doing much, exept thinking how he could burn the school down and place the English teacher on a stake infront of the burning building with her burning, and he happily prancing around her singing 'Joy to the world, the teacher's dead, we bar-bicued, her head!' and so on. She was blabbing on and on and on about how great Billy Shakespear (A/N: How do you spell his damn name?!) was, and still is. How can a dead guy be so famious?   
  
  
  
Bakura sighed and looked at the clock. 'Curse you stupid clock. I shall grab a lighter and slowly burn you and dump you into a pond with lots of duck's' He thought. He reppidedly hit his head on the table making a huge racket.  
  
  
  
"Bakura! Stop that now!" The teacher screeched.  
  
  
  
He didn't listen.  
  
  
  
"Do you want to go to the principles office?"   
  
  
  
Bang Bang Bang.  
  
  
  
"That's it! OUT!" The teacher said, pointing towards the door.   
  
  
  
Bakura looked up and raised an eyebrow, "Why? Your so damn boring I had to do something to entertain myself."   
  
  
  
Bakura got the whole class laughing, and a month's detention.   
  
  
  
~*~After school~*~  
  
  
  
Bakura was happily walking out of school when something that was collard blue hit him in the face. He growled and ripped it from his face. He was just about to throw hit out when something caught his eye.  
  
  
  
'PARTY!'   
  
  
  
He then brought it to his face and read it.  
  
  
  
'PARTY  
  
  
  
237 E Georgia   
  
Starts at 9  
  
! FREE BEER!'  
  
  
  
Bakura smiled and stuffed the notice into his pocket. He didn't have anything better to do tonight anyways, may as well have some fun.  
  
  
  
~*~PARTY~*~  
  
  
  
The music was really loud and the base was turned up all the way, making beating feelings flowing through his body and ears. It kind of hurt. Ryou went and sat on a couch where Yugi was sitting. Ryou smiled and said something to Yugi when he sat down.  
  
  
  
"WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU." Yugi shouted over the music.  
  
  
  
"I SAID, HAVING FUN?" Ryou shouted back.  
  
  
  
"WELL, THE MUSIC'S A LITTLE LOUD AND SLIGHTLY HURTING MY EARS, BUT I THOUGHT I'D BRING YAMI HERE TO GET TO KNOW SOME PEOPLE." Yugi replied, motioning towards Yami who was trying to get some drinks for him and Yugi.  
  
  
  
Ryou giggled. Yugi wouldn't stop talking about him all week. 'Yami this' and 'Yami that'. He swore he had a crush on him. Who wouldn't? He was really good looking, but not for Ryou.   
  
  
  
"WELL, I'M GOING TO GO LOOK AROUND A BIT" Ryou shouted again.  
  
  
  
"OKAY, HAVE FUN!" Yugi said, Yami coming to sit by him.  
  
  
  
Ryou got up and started wandering around.   
  
  
  
The smell in the air was extremely rank; it stunk of beer and smoke. Ryou did neither. He had decided to go outside to try and get at least some kind of fresh air, not that it was much better. He was surprised that no one on the block had called and complained yet. *sigh* 'Oh well, I'm going to go home soon anyways, nothing for me here.' He thought. Then he turned around and bumped into someone he recognised all too well.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A stupid little bitchall alone?" Ushio snickered, "I'll just have to do something about that."   
  
  
  
And with that, Ushio punched Ryou in the stomach, causing him to heal over.   
  
  
  
~*~ Bakura~*~  
  
  
  
I was wandering around the party it was quite boring actually. No more beer either, that was surprising. O well, I'll just go outside and-  
  
  
  
"Hi Bakura!" Said an over-hyper-active teen girl with short brown hair and blue eyes. (A/N: NOT ANZU!! But someone who is _very_ much like her...like a twin or something)   
  
  
  
Good god, you'd think she'd give up! So, I just started walking.  
  
  
  
"Bakuraaaaa! Wait for meee!" She chirped.   
  
  
  
"Shut up and leave me alone!" I yelled.  
  
  
  
"Oh common 'Kura! You know you like me." She said, holding onto my arm like it was a life belt.   
  
  
  
I wish I could kill her, put her up with the English teacher. Yes that would be fun I should do that. I shook my arm hard, causing her to fall and land on her ass. I kneeled down in front of her and whispered in her ear, it seemed to have the most affect then any of the other stuff I did, "Leave me alone, or I'll kill you with no mercy."  
  
  
  
Then I got up and walked outside.   
  
  
  
Once outside I thought I could hear faint cries coming from somewhere, but I wasn't sure because of the music pumping from behind me. So, I strained my ears to see if what I was hearing was correct, and I came to a bunch of bushes and a few trees beside the house that the party was at, and I was sure that that as crying.  
  
  
  
I pushed my way through the bushes and came upon Ushio kicking the shit out of some unfortunate person. Now, I know I have the odd thought about burning people, well I do almost every day, but that's not the point, I would never actually do it and I didn't support beating up people who couldn't stick up for themselves unless they hit me first. And hearing the faint pained cries coming from this person, who I couldn't really see, only made me hate the bully even more.  
  
  
  
So, I jumped on his back and began tearing at his hair to get his attention, then jumped back off. Ushio turned around with his hand on his head and started to growl at me, pathetic. If you want to growl then learn the hell how!  
  
  
  
"You'll regret that pipsqueak!" he said.  
  
  
  
I snickered, "You sure about that?"  
  
  
  
"Of course I am!" He said, and then lunged at me.  
  
  
  
I easily sidestepped his charge at me and turned to face him. He then threw a punch and I blocked it. He's pathetic, trying to beet me up? I thought, I knew Ushio, no way he would be able to beet me, in any way. Again he tried to punch me, I ducked and got him in the gut with my fist. He hunched over, holding his stomach. I then grabbed his head and hit it to my knee. He fell to the ground, still clutching his stomach and groaning at the pain in his head.  
  
  
  
I guess he's used to giving, and not receiving.   
  
  
  
I heard a small cry from behind me and remembered that there was someone else here. I turned around and kneeled beside him. He shocked me! He looked exactly like me, except he seemed more, innocent. Thought his hair was like mine, skin was like mine, eyes, not so much. They were big and, beautiful? That's not something I thought very often, he was a bad example!  
  
  
  
"Are...you okay?" I asked, "Can you sit up?"  
  
  
  
He tried sitting up. He got about half way then collapsed back onto the ground.   
  
  
  
"Okay, you're in no position to walk...."   
  
  
  
"Iie..." Then he blacked out I guess. I picked him up, trying not to hurt him too much. Then something flashed in my mind.  
  
  
  
~*~FLASHY THING~*~  
  
him and me were on a porch and he was crying, something about me leaving. Then he jumped on me making us fall to the ground.  
  
  
  
~*~ END OF FLASHY THING~*~  
  
  
  
I blinked, that was weird...I shrugged it off and carried him home.   
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Once I got to my place, I had quite some fun trying to get the damn key in the key hole. When I finally did, I carried the boy into my house and placed him, as gently as I could, onto the couch and went to get my first aid kit.   
  
  
  
I scratched around for a good five minutes before actually finding it under the sink in the bathroom. Now who would've thought it'd be there? I went back downstairs and saw the boy trying to sit up. Probably wondering where the heck he was.  
  
  
  
"Hi." I said, coming into view.  
  
  
  
"H-hi...ano... who are you? And where am- OW!" He said, still trying to do more then he should.  
  
  
  
I shook my head, "Lie back down, you'll only make it worse. I'm going to bandage you up."  
  
  
  
He did as he was told and lied back down. I quickly got to work and in about 20 min he was all done.   
  
  
  
"I suggest you stay here tonight. Your in no shape to be walking about." I said, packing up the stuff.  
  
  
  
"B-but-"  
  
  
  
"No buts. You can have my bed, I'll sleep down here." I said, picking him up bridal style making him blush. He looks so cute when he blushes, now where did that come from?!   
  
  
  
'Don't you know?'  
  
  
  
Who the hell are you?  
  
  
  
'Your conscience...thing.'  
  
  
  
Eh... now I know I'm crazy.  
  
  
  
'Not so surprised.'  
  
  
  
Shut up!  
  
  
  
'Fine fine'  
  
  
  
I said shut up!  
  
  
  
'...'  
  
  
  
I opened my door and slowly placed him on my bed.  
  
  
  
"By the way, what's your name?" I asked. I was being nice... that was odd...  
  
  
  
"R-Ryou..." He said, still blushing like mad.  
  
  
  
I smiled this is really getting strange. "I'm Bakura. I'll check on you again in the morning, see if your fit enough to get anywhere. Have a good night." I walked out of the room and closed the door.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Ryou blinked, he seemed so, familiar....  
  
~~~~~End of Chappie~~~~~~  
  
Sabby-chan - Alrighty then, Please read and review and I'm not updating until I get at least 5 reviews ok? 

Jan: I'm sure you'll get 5 reviews.

Ryou: ^_^ 

Bakura: ^_^

Ryou: Wait…I got beet up!

Bakura: (pulls Ryou onto lap and glares at Sabby-chan) 

Me: What?

Bakura: You got him beet up!

Me: Well… er… O well. 


	3. Have some fun guys

Me: (jumps up and down)

Jan: (hiding from Sabby)

Me: I got a lot of reviews!! JOY! Thank you to all reviewers! (Dances around w/ ppl who reviewed)

Ppl who reviewed: (run away)

Jan: -_-U

Me: Here's Chappie 3 in the Dance of Fate!!

Jan: The pairings are Yami/Yuugi Bakura/Ryou and possibly some Jou/Kaiba later on.

Me: But just maybe. 

~*~*~*~*~

  Ryou tried to open his eyes but didn't succeed very well, he tried again and got them halfway open and looked around the room. He saw the room was painted black, or a dark blue and there was nothing on the walls. He could see a small shelf that had a rack on it, placed on the rack were different types of knives and guns. Ryou looked to his side and saw a window that had been covered with a thin black material so it let some light in. Everything in this room was black, the sheets in which he was tangled in, the walls, the floor; even the stuff he was bandaged in was a black material. He hadn't noticed last night, as he was too tired. 

  He tried sitting up and got half way before he heard the door open and he looked to see who was there. It was that guy from last night, what was his name… Bakura, that was it! Funny, that was his last name. Ryou shrugged it off and looked at the young man before him. He took note last night that he indeed did look like him, way more evil looking though, like he would take joy in ripping someone's throat out. That made Ryou shiver.

  "You cold?" Bakura asked.

  "N-no, I'm not." Ryou looked at Bakura. "Why did you help me anyways? Bandage me up I mean." 

  Bakura shrugged and pulled the blanket from around Ryou. "Don't flinch away, I'm not going to do anything except check your wounds, geese, uptight freak. I bandaged you up because I just did, Got a problem with that."

   "No. Thank you." Ryou said, letting Bakura check his stomach wounds as well as the ones on his arms.

  "Your a bloody weakling you know that. You should learn how to fucking defend yourself." Bakura said, touching a burse on Ryou's stomach. Ryou flinched. "It might be a broken rib, you should get it checked out." 

  Ryou nodded slowly and tried to stand up, but failed and ended up falling. Bakura, out of reaction, caught Ryou and fell onto his back with him (Ryou) on top. Ryou blushed and tried to lift himself up off Bakura, failing miserably he fell right back on top of him. 

  Bakura groaned and picked Ryou up and carried him. "Your in to position to walk as far as I can tell, I'll take you to the hospital." 

  "No! I'm fine, just—" 

  "Save it weakling, I'll take you, drop you off then I'm leaving." Bakura snapped and carried him down the stairs. 

~*~Bakura~*~

  Damn he's light. I'm not sure if he can tell but I'm blushing like mad, but he is avoiding looking at me and I can see that he's like a tomato right now. It really is cute… I need to get rid of him soon, he has a bad influence on me, he really does. Coming into my life all, beet up and stuff, being all cute and making me smile. That never happens, it really doesn't. 

  Hmm, I wonder if he eats. He's so light it's like he's going to float out of my arms any second. His cheeks are tinted red, the only color on his porcelain like skin. I blink, I'm going poetic, I need to get rid of him! However, he's to damn cute, why? WHY MUST I BE BURDENED WITH SUCH A CUTE RYOU?! Okay, I see the hospital; wonder why it's so close to my place… hmm…Never noticed it there before. 

  I look down at Ryou and see that he's in a slight doze. His eyes are closed and he's breathing softly wile clutching my shirt with one hand. I feel a smile grace my lips, just a light smile though. I walk through the doors of the hospital, man, I should get automatic doors like that! 

~*~End of Bakura~*~

  Yuugi opened his eyes slowly, showing the world his beautiful, innocent violet eyes. He looked around his room and studied the many toys, games, and drawings he had all over his floor. The teddy bear that was to his side he grabbed and huggled to his chest. He had gotten the bear when he was younger from his mother. He didn't remember getting it but he held it to his heart every day in hope that his mother could hear his heart was still beating. The bear was a fading brown color with only one eye, but Yuugi cherished him just the same. 

  He flipped onto his back and stared up at his ceiling and the clouds he had painted on it when he was younger with his Grandpa. Yuugi smiled. His Grandpa was kind, even if he was a little strict. Last night when Yami dropped him off his Grandpa nearly fell when he saw Yuugi get off the blazing red Harley that Yami owned. 

  He was going to go out with Yami again today and Yuugi couldn't wait. They were going to go out to eat then see a movie and probably go to the arcade after that. Yuugi smiled again, he wondered what happened to Ryou after he left. 

  Ryou was one of Yuugi's closest friends, along with Tea, her sister Anzu made him feel smaller then he normally was though. Tea was kind hearted and was Yuugi's first friend at the school Dimono, Anzu, her twin sister, was always putting him down until Tea punched her in the gut and kicked her in the head with her knee wile she was bent over. She stopped after that and just ignored him, which Yuugi was thankful. Ryou came in later when Yuugi discovered he could play duel monsters, so they started playing and got to know each other quite well. They hung out with Tea, or just themselves, they never dated or anything like that, which Yuugi was mildly disappointed. Ryou was quite cute, if he had the chance he would have dated him, but he couldn't see it going anywhere and he realized after a wile that he just liked Ryou as a close friend, nothing more. 

  Yuugi let out a happy sigh then sat up and stretched until he heard his back go 'pop' and relaxed and put his hands to his sides. He stood up and decided to get ready for today. 

~*~Bakura and Ryou~*~

  "Stubborn." 

  "Freak."

  "Crazed maniac." 

  "Bloody Albino." 

  "Your one to talk, you Egyptian freak, your supposed to be tanned!" 

  "Your ….umm… your… you… person you!" 

  "Oh, that hurt Bakura, that really hurt." 

  "Shut up." 

  "Make me." 

  "I said shut up!" 

  "I said make me!" 

  Bakura crossed his arms, the little angel turned out to be a little brat. "So much for thanking me for saving you." 

  Ryou sighed and flopped back into his hospital bed that they were keeping him in. He hated the sheets, they were stiff and slightly itchy, and he was wearing one of those Ra forsaken hospital gowns. "I said thank you a lot already. So much that it was you who told me to shut up, then I said it once more and you called me stubborn." 

  "You are stubborn! Trying to sit up and walk on your own when you can't even move. Said the blind man to the deaf dog." Said Bakura, he was sitting in a hospital chair just to Ryou's right and it was uncomfortable. 

  Ryou reached over, thwacked him lightly on the head, and giggled. "I'm no dog." 

  Bakura melted into his seat. Why did he always do that to him? Make him so angry then make him so… so… cuddly? Suddenly he had a strong urge to go out, buy a teddy bear and name it 'Cuddles'. Damn…he was going soft, like a teddy bear.

  "I thought you were going to just drop me off then leave. Why are you staying?" Ryou asked, looking at Bakura sweet look in his face. 

  "I…umm… never mind that." Bakura said and settled on looking out the window. 

~*~Yuugi and Yami~*~

  "Can I have a kiss?"

  "No."

  "Just one kiss."

  "No."

  "Just a little bit of a kiss then."

  "I said, no! Kami-sama your annoying at times."

   "Common, just a small one then." 

  "Fine, you may have a kiss." 

  "YAY!" 

  Yuugi gave a kiss to Yami who unwrapped the small tasty chocolate in one quick motion, and ate it happily. Yuugi giggled and looked at where they were going. The leaves on the trees were still in tact and some of them were just starting to change color but most of them were still alive with bright green. The day was quite warm so Yuugi only wore a light sweater, a t-shirt and a pare of jeans. Yami, as usual, was wearing all black leather. 

  "Can we do something else other then see a movie?" Yami asked.

  "Like what?" 

  "I wanna get you some new clothes, those look at least a year old!" said Yami, pointing to the clothing that was on Yuugi's slightly feminine figure. 

  Yuugi blushed. "I… guess. I don't have any money though."

  Yami smiled. "I got lots of it. We need to get you some new stuff." 

   "Thanks." Yuugi said sarcastically.  

   "N-no! I didn't mean it like your clothes suck or anything like that…" Yami said, 'even though they kind of do' he thought. "I just wanna see you in something different, that's all." 

    Yuugi looked at him with a smile, his lips still closed. "I guess I could use some new stuff." 

    "Great!" Yami said and grabbed Yuugi's hand not noticing how Yuugi blushed. "Let's go to the mall then." 

   'I swear to Ra I've met him before.' Yami thought as they walked to the mall.

~*~At the Mall~*~

   "I don't think so Yami." Yuugi called out in from the changing stall he was in. "I look like a freak!" They had gotten to the store about an hour ago and Yami had made Yuugi try just about everything, and that was in one store! Yuugi didn't normally go to malls and his feet got tired easily and ached quicker then people who go to the mall all the time. 

  Yami had chosen for him to try on was a tight leather shirt that had no sleeves, a neck buckle, suicide bracelets, and black leather pants that had buckles hanging off them and a belt with chains coming off it. For shoes, he got him black boots that came about an inch above the top of his ankle that had black laces. 

  "Just let me see my masterpiece Yuugi." Yami pleaded from the other side of the door. "Please?"

  Yuugi sighed. "Okay, okay fine." Yuugi opened the door and looked up at Yami. 

   Yami had to keep himself from going hard. Yuugi was so bloody _hot_ with what he was wearing! Yami dropped all the clothes he was carrying and he couldn't keep his mouth from hanging open. 

   "Holey… Ra." Was all Yami could say. 

   "Would you stop gaping? Is something wrong." Yuugi turned around and showed his cute little butt and Yami thought he would need a cold shower right about now. 

   "Yami are you okay. You look flushed." Yuugi stepped forward and put his hand on Yami's forehead to check and see if he had a fever. 

   "N-no…I uh…" Yami swallowed. "You look…uh…. Really good." 

  Yuugi blushed then smiled, which sent Yami a little over the edge. "Thank you." 

  "N-no problem… I'll be right back okay?" said Yami. 

  "Uh, sure." 

  Yami ran to the bathroom that was in the store. 

  Yuugi blinked, had Yami drank too much of that pop of his? Probably had, he told him not to but did he listen? _Nope_, and that is what he gets! Yuugi went back into the stall and changed back into the clothes he was wearing before and walked out with the clothes he decided he wanted to get. He looked around for Yami and saw him coming out of the bathroom. 

  "I told you not to drink all that pop." Yuugi said.

  "Eh, yea… silly me." Yami said. "Is that what you wanna get?" 

  Yuugi nodded and handed Yami the clothes. "Thank you so much!" 

  "No problem little one." Yami said and winked. Yami brought the clothes to the cash register and paid the price for them, which came up to about $379 because most of it was leather. 

   Yuugi gasped when he saw the bill. "Oh my God Yami! That's way to much money for just clothes!"

  Yami smiled. "It's worth it little one, it's worth it." 

~*~*~*~*~

Me: Don't kill me! I know this chappie's short but it's all good, bcoz I'll make up for it next Chappie^^

Jan: Read and review^^

Me: Yep! 5 Reviews=update!


	4. Bakura, soft as a Teddy Bear

Me: Okay, I know I've gotten way more then 5 reviews, but…. I had major writers block!!! But now it's gone so  it's all good^^

Jan: We own nothing.

Pairings Y/YY  B/R  possible S/J (maybe)

Sarah Harvey: YOU JUST GAVE ME THE GREEATEST IDEA IN THE WHOLE WORLD!!! 

Dark Necrofear: (grabs cherry) ^^ Here's the next chappie^^

~*~*~Chapter 4 Bakura, soft as a teddy bear~*~*~

"Okay now, where do you live?" Bakura asked. Ryou had been released from the hospital a few hours ago and was given crutches. "I may as well walk you home to make sure you don't kill yourself." 

Ryou hobbled along beside Bakura and was looking up  into the clear blue sky. "Umm… on that…. Street…" 

Bakura looked at Ryou, 'what's he on' he thought. "uh  huh, and where is that street?"

Ryou blinked. "A-oh! I can get there myself, I don't live too far from you." 

"How close?" 

"What?"

Bakura rolled his eyes. "How close do you live."  Under his breath he muttered, "idiot." 

Ryou stopped and glared at him. "What's with you huh?" 

Bakura stopped and blinked at him. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you. What's with you and always calling me names huh? Is something so wrong with me that you gotta keep putting me down or what?" Ryou demanded. 

Bakura looked a little shocked for a moment then glared right back at Ryou. "I'll call you whatever I want!" 

Ryou rolled his eyes and started hobbling down the street. "Your so pathetic." 

Bakura's eyes widened and he started chasing after Ryou. "You wait here! Who do you think _you_ are walking away from me?" 

Ryou turned around and faced Bakura. "I don't think I'm anything all rite! I'm just walking away from a jerk who seems to take people's feelings for granted."

"I do not—" 

"Yes, you do! Mine at least. I see you all the time Bakura, your never with anybody, what's with you anyways huh? What's keeping you from associating with people?" Ryou asked. "If you don't care, then please, just leave me alone because I don't want to put up with someone like you." 

Bakura looked at Ryou dumbstruck, no one had ever said stuff like that to him before, and he'd only known Ryou for about 2 days!! Bakura tried to say something but nothing came out of his mouth. 

Ryou nodded. "I'll see myself home then."  Ryou turned around when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to find that it was Bakura's. "Bakura…?"

"I'll… walk you home." Bakura said, face down. 

Ryou blinked then smiled a little. "Thank you." 

~*~*~

"Y-yami…"

"Yes…?"

"*pant*pant*G-get off"

"I *pant* Can't y-your t-too…"

"Damn it Y-yami I'm going too" Yuugi screamed as he fell back onto the mat, face and body all sweating. Yami collapsed on top of him, body just as sweaty and panting slightly too.

"I'm so… _never_ playing twister with you _ever_ again!" Yuugi panted. "Now get _off_ " Yuugi said as he shoved Yami off him. 

Yami rolled and kept on rolling until he hit his couch. "Owe." 

Yuugi rolled his eyes and started to fold the mat up. "I don't even know why you suggested this." 

"I can't remember." Yami said as he lay there facing the couch. But, of course he knew why he had chosen to play Twister, he wanted to get Yuugi into an awkward position and see how he looked flushed, sweaty and panting.  Call him perverted, but he just had to see what it looked like! Yami looked back over to Yuugi and saw him putting the twister game back into  it's box. Yuugi was going to spend the night at Yami's place that night, and he was very exited.  

"Yami? Would you stop staring at me like that?" Yuugi asked. "Seriously, Yami." 

Yami blinked then smiled. "Sorry, thinking about something." Then he stood up and flopped on the couch. "What do you want to do now?"

Yuugi shrugged. "We already went shopping and you got me these clothes." Yuugi looked at himself. "I find them really… tight." 

Yami looked at Yuugi and skimmed his eyes over him again. He was gay, but he wouldn't admit that to Yuugi just yet, it would probably scare him away. 

"Well… I could show you something." Yami said. "I'm sure you'll like it." 

Yuugi looked up at Yami who was behind him. "Uh…. I guess so." Yuugi said, he was hesitant, though he knew Yami wouldn't do anything to hurt him, he trusted him, but the look in Yami's eyes was something he didn't like. 

Yami grabbed his hand and lead him up a large flight of stairs. Yuugi noticed that Yami's house was huge! And that his parents weren't home. Yami led him down the hall and into a large room with no lights on. 

"Close your eyes." Yami whispered into his right ear.

Yuugi did as he was told and he thought he heard Yami flip a switch. "Open them now." Yuugi did and he looked around the room, it was filled with candles! Yuugi furrowed his eyebrows, 'what was he up too?' he thought. He looked in the center of the room and saw a small table that you had to kneel at and a few candles in the middle of it. There was a deck of cards, a small knife, and beside the table was a Quija board.

"Help me light all the candles." Yami said as he handed Yuugi a lighter. "Then we'll begin." 

Yuugi gave Yami a weird look then started lighting the candles. It took a few minutes to light all of them, but when they were done and Yami had turned out the lights, it looked absolutely beautiful. 

Yami walked over to Yuugi, "You said you parents were dead right?" 

Yuugi nodded. 

"Then I'll let you talk to them." Yami said, then took Yuugi's hand and lead him to the small table. 

~*~*~

I'm sorry the chapter's so short, but I'm a little tired and I'll continue it tomorrow, until then REVIEW!!

Jan: Yes, please review.  


	5. Bakura, soft as a Teddy Bear 2

Me: Well, I said I'd start working on the next chappie today so that's what I'm doing^^

Jan: Warning, Yaoi, don't like don't read.

Ryou: Sabby-chan  doesn't own anything except the plot^^

You know the pairings by now, haha. 

~*~Chappie 5, Bakura soft as a teddy bear part 2~*~

"Bakura?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Could you leave me alone?" 

"Mmm hmm…" 

"You should leave." 

"Hmm…"

"Damn it Bakura I need some privacy here."

"What?"

"*sigh* I need to change, duh. What are you thinking about?"

Bakura blinked. "o-oh! Sorry! I was just thinking….uh…. I LOVE that teddy bear you have there!" 

Ryou looked at Bakura. "Are you okay?" Bakura nodded. "I'm fine." 

"Rite… Well, could you wait downstairs or something? Because I need to change into something that's not so…" 

"Bloody?" Bakura offered. 

"Y-yeah…" 

"Sure." Bakura said, then left Ryou's room and headed downstairs. 'What's with that kid? He has the strangest effects on me.' 

Bakura sat on the couch and began to think. He had known Ryou for two day's now, and he was having an effect on him he had never felt before, despite the fact that he had that weird flash back. He felt like he wanted to know Ryou inside out, body and soul. 'But that's crazy,' thought Bakura, 'You don't start feeling this way after two days with some person, and a bloody BOY at that!' Bakura looked at his hands, they were rough and scratchy, they looked like a man who worked a lot with his hands or an artist who used a lot of charcoal and smudged the shadings with his fingers.  

He looked around Ryou's small house. He was sitting on a white couch and in front of him was a small, shiny black coffee table. To his right was a poster of a blue race car that looked to be driving quite fast. There wasn't a T.V in this room, Bakura noted, he saw one in Ryou's room. All the walls, except that one poster, were white and bare as a sun bleached bone. Upstairs he heard a phone ring, then he heard it stop and Ryou politely say hello and ask who it was. There was a long silence then he heard a muffled, are you sure? Then a 'thank you….' Bakura furrowed his eyebrows. Then he heard something break upstairs.

He ran up to Ryou's room as fast as he could to see Ryou, kneeling on the floor in front of his dresser, the mirror above it shattered into a thousand pieces, and Ryou's pale hand bloodied from the shards of glass that had cut into him. Bakura went up to him and took Ryou's bloodied hand and tried to look him in the eyes.

"Ryou, look at me, what happened?" Bakura asked.

"M-m-m, ooh God!" Ryou said, then began to sob.

Ryou leaned into Bakura and sobbed onto his shoulder. Bakura wrapped his arms around Ryou and pulled him so he was in between his legs, and Bakura was leaning against the wall. He stroked the top of Ryou's head and cooed to him that it was okay, even though he didn't know what happened. 

"Shhh Ryou, it's okay. It's okay, calm down." Bakura chanted. Ryou clung to Bakura like if he let go he would loose him. Bakura started to rock Ryou back and forth and continue whispering what he had before. Ryou kept on crying, but not as hard as he had before, now it was small sniffles and tears leaking silently out of red puffy eyes. 

"What's wrong Ryou? Tell me what happened.." Bakura whispered into Ryou's ear. "What's going on?"

"H-he's dead." Ryou whispered. "He's dead…" It sounded like Ryou was tasting the words on his tongue, to see if they were real or not. 

"Who's dead?" Bakura asked, running his fingers through Ryou's white locks.

"My father…" Ryou said, then closed his eyes, tears still streaming out of them and relaxed against Bakura's chest. "My father's dead." 

Bakura tightened his grip on Ryou a little then lifted him up and carried him to his bed. He could tell Ryou was tired and he needed to sleep after the shock. He was hesitant to leave after he put him down, he didn't want to leave Ryou alone in this state. Just as he was about to leave he felt a hand cling onto his shirt sleeve.

"Please… don't leave me." Ryou asked, eyes open a little and giving Bakura a pleading look. "Please, I don't want to be alone." 

Bakura nodded and sat beside the bed. Then he felt Ryou's hand once again on his shirt. 

"Sleep with me Bakura." Ryou said. 

Bakura looked at Ryou for a moment, he knew it was nothing sexual so he stood up and folded back the covers and got in with Ryou. He wrapped a protective arm around him and Ryou snuggled into Bakura's embrace, a few tears escaping his eyes. Bakura wiped them away with his thumb, then took a glance at the clock. 10:30 pm. Bakura sighed then closed his eyes, may as well sleep. 

~*~*~

"Yuugi…"

"Yes?"

"Take it off." 

"What?"

"Take it off, you'll look better."

"But…"

"You wont want all that on once we get started Yuugi, trust me."

Yuugi sighed and took off the clothing he had on. 

He had put on over all his leather, a sombrero, and a weird scarf thing. Yuugi giggled then threw it at Yami. "Okay, you said I could talk to my Parents?" 

"Yes," Yami said, putting the sombrero and the scarf away. He turned out the lights so the candles lit the room and sent a romantic glow upon Yuugi and Yami. "You will be able to speak with them. Sit there Yuugi—don't touch those, no one's allowed to touch those cards but me. There my tarot cards." 

"Oh, heh, sorry." Yuugi said. Yami shook his head and dismissed the subject. "So…" Yuugi said, drumming his fingers on the floor, "What now?"

Yami sat across from Yuugi and held out his hands. "Give me your hands, and close your eyes, and repeat what I say after I do all rite?" Yuugi nodded. "Good. I call the winds of the North, South, East and West." 

"I call the winds of the North, South, East and West." 

"Please protect this circle from anything that promotes evil." 

"Please protect this circle from anything that promotes evil." 

"I would like to call upon the deceased. I would like to bring forth the parents of Yuugi Mutou." Yami said, eyes closed and concentrating. "If you are here, please give us a sign." 

Yami and Yuugi both opened their eyes at the same time and looked around. "Nothing's…

"Shhh." Yami said. Just then a candle blew out in the center of the small table. Yuugi's eyes widened, fear plastered across his face. 

"Yami…" Yuugi whispered. "What's going on?"

"They've given you a sign." Yami said. "Give us another sign that you are with us." Yami said. 

A few more candles blew out all around them and Yuugi gasped and jumped. Yami kept a firm grip on Yuugi's hands to make sure he didn't let go. 

"Yuugi calm down please." Yami said. 

"Yami, stop now." Yuugi said. "Really Yami, stop now." 

Yami closed his eyes and closed the Assayonce. When he opened his eyes again Yuugi's eyes were filled with tears. 

"Yami… don't do that again, not in front of me…" Yuugi said, looking straight into Yami's crimson eyes. " I didn't like that." 

"I'm sorry, I know it's unnatural and freaky. I'm just used to it." Yami said and stood up. "There gone now so there's no need to worry (Yami held out a hand to help Yuugi up) Let's hit the sack now, Were both tired." 

Yuugi grabbed Yami's hand and was led to Yami's bedroom. 

"Wow…" Yuugi said, looking around Yami's room. "Your messy." 

Yami chuckled. "Yeah, but what can you expect."

Yuugi shrugged and flopped on Yami's bed. "So… where do I sleep." 

Yami shrugged. "You could sleep with me…. If you wanted of course, or I could pull out another mattress and have you sleep on the floor next to me." 

"I think I'll… sleep with you. I'm kind of freaked out after that whole… wachamacallet." Yuugi said. 

Yami laughed a little. "All rite then. You can change in my bathroom there and I'll change here." 

Yuugi nodded and went off to Yami's bathroom to change. 'Nice bathroom.' Yuugi thought. 'Wouldn't mine having one like this for myself.' He looked  in the mirror and immediately turned away. He started remembering stories of Bloody Merry and his imagination was getting the best of him. He kept picturing some women with a large red hat[1] and bloody cross around her neck coming out of the mirror and killing him. He then started thinking about how he felt like he'd met Yami before. That Assayonce made him think even more, he even got some weird flashy thing where he saw Yami leaning over Yuugi in what looked like a Pharaoh's costume, and just about to kiss him. Then it stopped. Leaving Yuugi confused and wanting the whole thing to stop, that's when he asked Yami to stop. 

Yuugi finished changing and sort of totted out into Yami's room and flopped on the bed. 

Yami, who was already in the bed, 'oof'ed when Yuugi half landed on him and buried his face in the pillow. He felt Yuugi get under the blankets and turn so his back was facing him.

"G'night Yami." 

"Night Yuugi." 

~*~*~

Me: You can't kill me for this being short! It was supposed to be attached to the chapter before this but then I got too tired… and you know the story. ANYWAYS! Thank you everyone for the reviews! They were greatly appreciated, and I'll update A.S.A.P. (I have a week off and am not doing anything, so there'll be quite a bit of updating going on) Anyways, I hope you like^^

Jan: Yes, read and review! If we get enough we'll start work on the next chappie tomorrow. 

Me: Yep! So just click that little purple button there. 

|

|

|

V


	6. Dust

Yay! I got reviews!! *dances around happily* Okay......erm...... not much to say in this. Ha-ha!

Warning: YAOI if you don't like it then don't read it, I don't want flames because I have this in here!

Yami/Yuugi Ryou/Bakura Possible Seto/Jou thoughts 

Chapter 6 Dusty

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ryou's eyes fluttered open as the sun light spilled through the window and the thin white curtains. He had a huge headache and rubbed the bridge of his nose slightly when he felt something shift behind him. He looked behind him to see Bakura's back facing his own. He was still sleeping and snoring softly. 

He looked around his room and bit his lip. He felt a knot in his throat and he tried to swallow it. He thought he had used all his tears up last night. 'Guess not' he thought as he got up from the bed and went into the washroom. 

Looking at himself in the mirror he allowed his mind to wander. 

Why did he stay with me last night? I don't get it. And he actually slept in the same bed as me. 

Ryou looked down into the sink and just stared at it. He felt his eyes water up and he sniffed. He looked back up into the mirror and rubbed his arms with his hands. 

I need a shower.

He took off his clothes and ran the water. He felt the temperature with his finger tips wile tears trickled down his cheeks. 

I can't believe he's gone... 

He pulled the handle to start the shower and got in. Instead of standing he found himself sitting in the tub, letting the water beet down onto his skin. 

He's never going to come back...

He ran his hands over his stomach and his legs. Thinking about his dad and his death, tears were streaming down his face and swirling together with the shower water. He let his head fall back until it hit the wall, and suddenly, he started to laugh. 

I'm going to be all alone!

He started to bang his head against the wall, over and over again. Never stop laughing. 

No one's going to be here for me! 

Bakura shot up into a sitting position when he heard a loud laughter from somewhere in the house. He looked beside him and saw that Ryou wasn't beside him anymore. He looked up when he heard banging. He threw the covers off of him and tried to get out of the bed. The blanket caught onto his foot and caused him to trip and fall. He undid the blanket, silently cursing it and walked as quickly as he could to the source of the laughter and banging. 

The he heard something in his head, and it wasn't him. 

He's never going to come back...I'm going to be all alone! No one's going to be here for me! 

The thoughts that entered his head shocked him. Who was thinking these things? He shook the thoughts out of his head and then found the source of the laughter. He heard the shower running and Ryou laughing. 

"Ryou?" Bakura yelled. "Ryou are you in there?" 

He got no reply.

"Ryou let me in!" He called again.

Only laughter and it seemed to get louder along with the banging. He heard things topple over in the bathroom and he was now becoming very worried. 

"Damn it Ryou open this damn door!" He yelled, banging his fists against the door. "I'm going to break the fucking thing down Ryou! Open the fucking door!" 

Then it was quiet. The laughter stopped, the banging stopped, things falling over stopped, but the shower was still going. 

"Ryou?" 

Ryou giggled. "Something wrong Bakura?" 

"Ryou let me the hell in! What's going on in there?" Bakura said, trying to turn the door handle. "Damn it Ryou open this bloody door!" 

"I'm taking a shower Bakura, leave me alone!" Ryou yelled laughter still in his voice. 

Bakura growled. "I'm going to kick this bloody door in if you don't open it!" 

He heard Ryou start humming. 

Bakura stepped back and found his balance, then kicked the door in with a loud 'Bang!' 

He looked at Ryou, who was sitting in the bathtub, the bath curtains not drawn, and water was all over the place. Shampoo bottles were knocked over, the mirror was broken, everything was a mess. There was also...blood. 

Bakura grabbed a towel that was hanging on the door and walked over to Ryou. He reached over to turn off the shower then threw the towel across Ryou. Ryou just stayed there, watching Bakura, small smile on his face, tears streaming down his flushed face. 

Bakura grabbed one of Ryou's hands and flipped it over so he could see his wrist. It was cut, and bleeding, but it wasn't deep. 

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" He demanded. 

Ryou giggled. "Pain leaves you through blood right? That's what I heard." 

"You're an idiot Ryou! Pain doesn't leave through cuts! It only hurts you more!" Bakura yelled. 

Ryou smiled. "Do you know what's funny Bakura?"

Bakura glared at him. "Nothing!" All right?" 

"You know what's funny Bakura?" Ryou repeated himself. 

"Damn it Ryou don't you get it? Nothing is funny! You're hurting yourself and fucking destroying your house!" Bakura yelled again. Ryou didn't even flinch. "What the hell is wrong with you?" 

"Nothing!" Ryou said. "But do you know what's funny?" 

Bakura sighed. "What?"

"I'm alone! I'm all alone... the only family member that I know of died last night, and it's just hilarious!" Ryou yelled, and then he sniffed. "I'll be alone for the rest of my life because I'm too bloody weak to be of any help. I'm too weak to love, I'm just too plain bloody weak!" He smiled. "Isn't that hilarious?"

Bakura just stared at Ryou. He wanted to slap him he was such an idiot! Like hell no one cares about him, he did. Only known him for 3 day's and he cared, he actually cared about the pale boy. 

"Ryou, get out of this tub, your going to get dressed and then were going to deal with all of this." Bakura said, motioning his hand around the bathroom to show him what he ment. "And were going to talk wile we do it. After that were going to figure out what to do with you, where you should go and what you should do. Got it?" 

Ryou nodded, but just laid there, not moving. 

"Ryou... get up please." Bakura said. 

he didn't move. 

"Ryou, stop playing stupid and get the hell up. Stop being such a baby okay? You're too old for this! Your 17 act like a fucking man!" Bakura yelled. 

Ryou looked him in the eyes. "Do I look like a man Bakura?" 

"Wha...."

"Do I look like a man to you? I look like a young, scared boy, not a man. I always have Bakura I know it." 

"Ryou...I-"

Ryou held his hand up. "I know what I just did Bakura, I know it hurts I can feel it, but it's the only way I know." Bakura looked at him, at Ryou's nude form covered simply by a white towel that was getting stained by the blood from his wrists. "I never plan to kill myself, what I do is just to give me relief. I guess you could call it my little cover up huh?" Ryou chuckled a little. "Like I said, I'm weak... I'm not strong Bakura, I'm not...I'm not... I'm not the regular person you see on the streets every day, walking by and not taking a second glance at you. I'm not the person who doesn't care about other people. I'm not that person, I'm human, I do care, and I know what I did was wrong but right now I just can't bring myself to care. 

I notice things... I noticed you, how nice you were to me; how I'm the only person you've ever shown true kindness to. I notice the sad looks on people's faces on the streets, maybe mourning the death of their dad, maybe cutting themselves too, maybe not. I don't know." Ryou waved his hands above his head. "I'm just crazy. That's all." 

Bakura stared at Ryou for a few moments, the sat down on the side of the tub. "I don't get you Ryou. You're such a confusing person. I've only known you for three days!" 

Ryou smiled at him. "Then why do I feel I've known you for an eternity? Why do I feel I've seen death before, looked it in the eyes and died with you? Why do I feel that way Bakura, after three days?" 

this is just like soap. Bakura thought. 

He shook his head and licked his bottom lip. "I don't know Ryou. I really don't." 

"Out of all the people I know, you're the one I don't want to leave me. I don't want you to leave me behind, a shadow in your memory." Ryou grabbed Bakura's shirt with his hand, sitting up onto his knees. The towel fell off of him and left him totally exposed. "Don't leave me Bakura. Don't leave me. I don't want to loose you too!" 

Bakura blinked. "Ryou...I..." He couldn't say anything. His body felt cold. "Umm...." 

Ryou searched his face with his eyes, longing, hope, sadness, angst all thrown into them. "Don't leave me Bakura... please just don't leave. Just a day longer, stay with me, please just a day. I know this seems awkward because I'm a guy but please, I just don't want to be alone. I can sleep in my dad's room and you can have-" Ryou stopped when Bakura put a finger on his lips. 

"Shut up Ryou. Just shut up." Bakura whispered. "Give me a kiss, and then I'll stay." 

Ryou blinked a few times, the leaned forward and captured Bakura's lips in his own. He ran his hands through Bakura's white hair. Bakura pulled away and stood up. 

"Now you should get dressed, then we'll clean this up. Oh but first clean those cuts of yours; it won't do you any good to have them infected." Bakura walked towards the door. "I'll start making breakfast. I'll call you down when it's done." 

Ryou nodded and stood up, wrapping the towel around his waist as he did so. He followed Bakura out of the bathroom but went in the opposite direction to his bedroom, while Bakura went downstairs to the kitchen. 

Ryou went into his room and searched for something to wear. As he was reaching into his closet he felt something and flicked his hand across it. That caused some dust to rise and Ryou sneezed. He saw a pair of house pants hanging in his closet and grabbed them. He put them on so he wasn't totally naked and searched for that thing he had felt before, but he couldn't find it. 

A confused look could be seen on his face, but he shook it off and found a large t-shirt and threw that on too. He heard Bakura call him from downstairs and glanced at his closet once, then went downstairs.

~*~*~

"Thanks..." Ryou said as he took his dishes to the sink. He started running the water, when it got high enough he added the soap. "Here, give me your dish." He said, Bakura handed Ryou his plate and Ryou took it to the sink and put it in the water. He turned off the tap and turned back to Bakura. "Bakura?" 

Bakura was leaning back on his chair, eyes closed and hands behind his head. He opened one eyes and looked at Ryou. "Yes?" 

"Umm... I... I just wanted to say, you don't have to say if you don't-" 

"I'm going to stay Ryou. I'm not going to leave you here alone all right? Not in the state your in right now." Bakura said, cutting off Ryou. 

"The state I'm in?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah, you're in a  suicide state." Bakura said, standing up facing Ryou. "Your not safe by yourself." 

"I am not in a suicide state Bakura." Ryou said. 

"Oh, so that's why I found you cutting yourself up in the bathroom today?" 

"I told you that I am _not_ suicidal, it's just the way I deal with things!" 

"Yes, but it's still harming yourself and concitered with most people, suicide, the want do die." 

"I don't want to die! I just like to see myself bleed! Is that so wrong?!" Ryou yelled, and immediately wished he hadn't. 

"You like... to see yourself bleed? You mean you've done this before." Bakura asked, completely serious.

Ryou bit his bottom lip and turned to the dishes. Bakura furrowed his eyebrows and went beside Ryou, leaning on the counter with one elbow. 

"Ryou, when have you done this? Why do you like to see that?" Bakura asked, with worry laced into his voice "Ryou, tell me." 

Ryou sighed. "I'm just a freak, that's all. Most people don't understand me, hell; sometimes I don't even understand me! It's just the way I am, I don't know why. All my life I've been in love with blood. Isn't that weird?" Ryou asked, turning to Bakura. "Some people call me a vampire, I don't though..." 

Bakura blinked. Man, this kid keeps on surprising me....

~*~*~

Me: Heh...okay^_^ I know I know, it's weird! But still, it'll all make sense in the end!! Or in later chapters whatever.

Jan: Umm....oh ya! 5 reviews=new chapter (as long as she doesn't get writers block)

Me: oh no, no writers block, I'm on a bloody roll here!!! And sorry it's only like 5 pages.... but I got tired and lazy!!! ^_^


	7. The Kiss

WalkingIntoWallsPerson: HAHAHAHAHA!! Okay, okay, I couldn't resist the puppy eyes. By any chance do you know Acacia Jules? You two seem an awful lot alike. Anyways!! Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it Oh! Wow! You reviewed me before! Hmm…well yeah!!

Ril: YOU'RE THE ONLY PERSON WHO COMMENTED ON THE THINGIE RYOU FELT!! I APPLAUD YOU!! clapclapclap And! I give you a Ryou plushie hands over plushie AND a cookie!! gives you freshly baked cookie Enjoy

Chapter 7

Yuugi awoke when he felt something under his leg. He shifted slightly, not wanting to open his eyes. But slowly he did, revealing to the world his beautiful, wide violet eyes. Those eyes grew bigger when he saw his friends arm wrapped around him. He looked down and saw that his right leg was covering Yami's two legs.

"AAAHHH!!" Yuugi screeched, pushing Yami clear off the bed.

"Oof!"

Yuugi winced slightly when Yami hit the floor and quickly scurried over to the side of the bed that he had pushed Yami off of. Peaking over a little, he saw Yami blink a few times and shake his head.

The taller teen sat up and rubbed the back of his head with his hand. "Aww…" He looked up and saw Yuugi, who looked like he was trying to stop laughing. Yami rolled his eyes and stood up. "Go ahead, laugh."

And Yuugi did…

For quite a wile…[1]

Yami glanced at the clock. "Okay, it wasn't that funny!"

"Y-you, your….HA-HA!!" Yuugi rolled onto his back, drawing his knees to his chest, then flopping back over to his side and started laughing again.

When he had calmed down a little bit, Yuugi looked up at Yami…

Then started all over again.

Since laughter is contagious, Yami started giggling… then laughing lightly… then started rolling around on the ground (since Yuugi was currently rolling around on the ) laughing along with his shorter friend.

A few minutes went by, and they controlled there laughter more or less. Both giving content sighs they looked at each other and smiled.

"Good morning." Whispered Yuugi. He was currently lying close to the edge of the bed, his head falling over the side of it.

"Good morning." Whispered Yami. "Well… sort of. You gave me quite a hard shove."

Yuugi visibly flushed. "Well…err… yeah, sorry about that."

Yami chuckled. "Just don't make it a habit."

Yuugi's brow furrowed, when everything went black, it was like all around he could see black, but the center of his vision was grey. Then he had an odd flash.

Flash

Yami was wearing something that kind of looked like a skirt, clearly made out of silk. He had on large gold earrings, golden bracelets, necklaces and anklets. He also appeared to be wearing a crown of some sorts, but not the kind you see in England or France. The kind that looked Egyptian. His chest had a fine build, his eyes sharp and fierce, painted with eyeliner.

Yuugi, was wearing jewellery as well.  But it was like his skin was painted, with symbols in gold and black paint. The black eyeliner on his eyes was heavy. His nails were painted also[2] with an orange looking color. He wore a black wig, although how he managed to get it on he had no idea. His lips were red and pouting. His clothes were not present on his body, a white sheet barley covering his groin area.

"Good morning." Whispered a dominating Yami, slowly walking over to his naked prize.

"Good morning." Said Yuugi in a low yet slightly feminine voice.  "It is good you have returned, I get lonely in this bed alone."

A light smile played on Yami's lips. "Yes, it would get lonely."

End of Flash

Yuugi blinked several times before he realized that someone was calling his name. When he finally focused on the voice, and his eyes were no longer blurry, he could make out Yami who was currently very close to him.

"Kyaa!" Yelled Yuugi and sat up quickly, accidentally bonking heads with the other teen. Yuugi immediately flopped backwards again, holding his head. "Oowww…"

"Ugh… you've got a hard head!" Yami said. "Man, you sure don't look it but your damn brutal!"

Yuugi looked up and blushed. "Sorry, you scared me."

"I scared you? You scared me! You totally went out of it and started muttering something in some… freaky… language thing."

"Yes well…uh… I umm, suddenly got lost in thought."

Yami raised a brow, "Uh…huh. Right. Anyways, let's go get something to eat huh? I'm starving!" He did this weird bounce thing off of the bed, then half walked half jogged out of the room and off to the kitchen.

Glad for a few moments alone, Yuugi sat up fully and put his head in his hands. What had that been about? Was he fantasizing about his friend or was it something else? And if he was fantasizing about him… why would it be in ancient Egypt of all places?

'Oh well.' Thought Yuugi, 'Maybe one day I'll find out.'

Yuugi swung his legs over the side of the bed and slowly walked out of the room. Every once and a wile on his way to the kitchen, Yuugi would stop and look at pictures of people, possibly from Yami's family or maybe friends of Yami's, when he stumbled across a picture of Yami himself when he was young, possibly 4 or 5. Yuugi smiled, he was so cute! He was holding a mans hand, 'probably his dad's' thought Yuugi, but didn't look to happy. He was pouting quite a bit, he looked like he might be kicking the ground.

He smiled again, and continued his way to the kitchen. When he got there he saw Yami had already started to make breakfast. He was scrambling eggs in one pan, frying bacon in another, and popping toast in the toaster.

"Glad to see your hard at work." Said Yuugi, pulling out a chair and sitting in it.

Yami laughed and looked at Yuugi. Yuugi, was currently stretching his arms above his head, his back arching slightly and he(Yuugi) groaned. Yami blushed and turned around quickly.

"Well… I'm really hungry."

Yuugi giggled. "I can see that. How much eggs did you put in that pan?"

"Nine."

"I'm hoping your eating 7 of that 9 because I sure can't!"

"Oh yes you can, fatten you up a little bit your so skinny." Yami said and laughed. "But then again, your quite small aren't you?"

Yuugi crossed his arms and pouted. "I'm not that short."

"Yes you are. You only come up to my nose, and even I'm not that tall—OW!"

Yuugi looked up. "What happened?"

"Stupid bacon splashed me." Muttered Yami. "Can you grab a few plates? There just over there."

Yuugi got up and walked over to where Yami had pointed, opened up the cupboard and took out two plates. He looked at them for a few moments, the designs on them were painted in a gold color.

"Hey… Yami?" Said Yuugi, putting to two plates down beside his friend.

"Hmm?" Yami put a little eggs on Yuugi's plate, the rest on his and then went to the bacon.

"Is that real gold painted on these plates?"

"Yep. You'll have my dad's dumb girlfriend to thank for that. 'I want the plates to be presentable' Ugh… I hate her." He put a few strips of bacon on each of there plates then went to butter the toast.

Yuugi shook his head. After Yami put the toast on there plates he picked them up and brought them over to the table. He grabbed two forks from the center of the table that were being held in a glass cup and laid them beside each plate.

"Hey, do you have ketchup and syrup?"

"Yeah, we have it. What on hell do you want syrup for?"

"Putting it on my bacon, duh! Haven't you ever tried it?" Yuugi, for the most part, was shocked that he'd never tried it. He took the syrup Yami handed to him and poured it across the bacon. "It's really good, you should try it—hey don't give me that look, I'm not crazy."

"Oh, no, of course not." Yami said, in mock denial.

Yuugi rolled his eyes. "Just try it! Trust me it's good."

Yami hesitated for a second, then grabbed the syrup bottle and squeezed a little drop onto the tip of his bacon. Closing his eyes he slowly put the bacon in his mouth and bit off the tip. Pondering on the taste a moment, he opened his eyes and looked at Yuugi's, who was currently giving him an odd look.

"What?"

"You know, it doesn't bite."

Yami glared at the smaller one, grabbed the syrup bottle and put more on his bacon.

Yuugi smiled triumphantly.

"You know Yuugi, this is my house, so why are you doing my dishes?"

Just as Yami said, Yuugi was washing the breakfast dishes.

"You cooked, so I can clean. It's only fair." Said Yuugi, squirting a little more soap on the fading yellow sponge. "Got any more of these? This ones kind of… lost it."

"Somewhere. Move over." Yuugi obeyed, hands still in the sink. Yami bend down to open the cupboard under the sink and looked around. With a happy "Ah hah!" he stood up and handed Yuugi a nice new sponge.

Yuugi smiled and took it from him. "Thank you." He whispered, looking Yami in the eyes.

"Um… yeah, no problem." Said Yami in an equally low voice.

Yuugi bit his lip, looked down for a moment then looked back up. Without giving Yami any notice, he leaned forward and up, catching the taller boys lips in his own.

Yami, for the most part was more shocked then anything. When he gained his senses back he started to kiss Yuugi back, but the smaller pulled away.

"I-I'm really sorry! I wasn't thinking. I won't do it again though, I promise. It was just a kind of… spur of the moment thing I guess, you know that—" Yuugi felt two fingers on his lips. He looked up and again his eyes were met with Yami's.

"Don't be sorry, I kind of liked it." Muttered Yami, leaning forward slightly. "And would like it if you did it again."

Yuugi blushed, a smile teasing his lips. He leaned forward and again his lips were met with Yami's. It wasn't a deep kiss, just a simple one on the lips before they both pulled away. Yuugi smiled, so did Yami.

Then they felt the water over flow from the sink.

"Oh!" Gasped Yuugi, sticking his hand in the sink and fiddling around a little with the plug before pulling it out. "Yami, grab some towels would you?"

Yami nodded and went off to get them. Wile he was gone, Yuugi started thinking. Just because they'd kissed, did that mean they were together? He admitted he liked Yami, in that way. Did he love him? Nope. He liked him, but didn't love him. 'I'll talk to Yami about it.' Yuugi thought, grabbing some rags from the counter top and wiping up the drops of water that was on the cupboards.

"Here yah go." Said Yami, handing Yuugi a light blue towel. He put his own down in the ground and stepped on it, helping it soak up the water more.

Yuugi started to dry the wet spots on the counter with his.

He'd talk about this kiss later.

[1] I've been known to laugh for long periods of time… actually, one of my friends timed me and it lasted about 7 minutes.

[2] Yes, they did have nail polish back in Ancient Egypt

Me: I know! I know it's short! TT I'm sorry! But I wanted to post A.S.A.P!! But I am currently writing the next chapter so that should be up tomorrow or the next day Oh, and I know I have spelling mistakes in here, but don't sue me!!! It wasn't my fault, it's my evil twin sister, my dad let her out of the cage again.

Evil twin sister: frolicking around

Jan: Now, click that little purple box thing there.

Me: Yep, yep! I will give a cute little Ryou plush to anyone who reviews!! Enjoy!!! Oh, and after the next chapter, the chappies are going to be getting longer because were going to get more into the plot of this story.


End file.
